


a heart's calling

by winterspirit



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mostly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit/pseuds/winterspirit
Summary: sometimes, miracles do happen.
Relationships: Elizabeth Thatcher/Jack Thornton
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	a heart's calling

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because of the ending of season five of wcth. my brain just didn't want to accept what happened, so this was born. enjoy!
> 
> also, this is dedicated to the lovely Kat on twt, who had to listen to me scream about a show she doesn't even watch. you're the best!

Almost four years have gone by since Jack’s death. Slowly, the people of Hope Valley have started healing. Jack will always be their mountie, he will always be a big part of Hope Valley, and everyone that knows him makes sure to keep him a part of their community remembering him and what he meant to them.

The months after the news were hard for Elizabeth - the hardest of her life. Having never found a body to bury, it was very difficult for her to accept that Jack was truly gone. Knowing that she was carrying his child underneath her heart made it both easier and worse.

Easier, because it felt as if there was still a part of him with her. She felt him every time their baby kicked, felt as if he was watching over her and their child.

But it was also worse. Because Jack would have been the greatest father she could have wished for. When her belly grew big, she wished for nothing more than to have him there with her, talking to their unborn child, sharing every moment of joy, of love, of uncertainty.

Instead, all of her friends helped out. Abigail tried to convince her to move back to the café, even if just for the duration of her pregnancy, but Elizabeth didn’t want to leave her little row house. Not when she had made so many memories there with Jack.

Rosemary checked in on her almost hourly, sometimes driving her half-crazy until Lee finally talked to his wife and got her to settle down a little.

Everyone was there for her, and when Jack Jr. was born, he was immediately surrounded by love and care, the whole town making sure Elizabeth knew she wasn’t alone in this, that everyone would pitch in and help.

Bill, Lee, Jesse and Frank led her to Jack’s land a few days later, once Elizabeth had recovered enough to do so, little Jack cradled safely in his mother’s arms.

As soon as the plot of land had come into sight, Elizabeth’s mouth had dropped open. They had finished the house.

“It’s yours.” The words had brought tears to Elizabeth’s eyes, and Lee had confided in her that Jack had left the plans in his office, and they had all decided together to finish the house for Elizabeth.

Little Jack reminded Elizabeth so much of her late husband. He was like his father in so many ways, and he grew up to be more and more like him every day.

Charlotte and Tom both stayed in contact with Elizabeth. Charlotte spoiled her grandson rotten whenever she came to town, and Tom was the best uncle to Jack, checking in on Elizabeth and him frequently, always with a gift and a warm hug in tow.

About two years after little Jack’s birth, Elizabeth had considered opening up her heart again. Nathan - the new mountie assigned to Hope Valley - and Lucas - who had taken over the saloon - had taken her out on a date.

They were both chivalrous men, their intentions pure and honourable, both of them letting Elizabeth know that they were happy to take things as slowly as she liked.

But after a few long talks with Rosemary and Abigail, Elizabeth had informed the two men that while their attention flattered her, nothing more would come of it.

She simply knew in her heart that no one could ever replace Jack. He had been the love of her life, and she would forever compare every man in her life to him.

All she now wanted in her life was to be a good mother to Jack and to be the best teacher she could be.

She was happy without a man by her side. She had little Jack and a wonderful family. Not just her parents and sisters, but also Abigail, Rosemary, Lee, Bill, Frank, Clara, Jesse, Cody, and everyone else in Hope Valley, as well as Charlotte and Tom. She didn’t need anything else.

Thankfully, Nathan and Lucas had respected her decision, assuring her that there were no hard feelings.

The fourth anniversary of that day is coming up. It’s the hardest time of the year for Elizabeth, all the longing and hurt coming back as she thinks of her late husband.

Little Jack has been asking about his father more and more recently, wanting to know everything about him.

Bill sometimes takes him for a ride on Sargeant, the horse now living out his life in Hope Valley, having been given to Elizabeth after everything.

He’s little Jack’s favourite, the little blonde boy giggling in joy as Bill takes him for slow rounds around town, waving at everyone they pass.

Elizabeth is watching from the café with Abigail, a soft smile on her face as she waves back at her son.

“Look ma, I’m a mountie!” he calls out to her and Elizabeth nods with a soft smile.

“There is so much of his father in him,” Abigail states thoughtfully and Elizabeth nods in agreement, resting her chin on her hand.

“Sometimes when I look at him, I feel as if I am looking at Jack himself. He has his eyes...his smile,” she recounts, her heart stuttering slightly.

Abigail steps up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing softly.

“I know you miss him a lot. We all do. But he’s here with all of us, in our hearts. And he always will be,” Abigail tells her.

Elizabeth lets out a long sigh, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

No matter how many days gone by, she suspects it will never get easier to think about Jack.

“Ma! Can we have pie now? I’m so hungry!” little Jack skips up to her, a wide grin on his face, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

Elizabeth nods with a smile, holding out her hand as they head back into the café with Abigail, Bill following a few steps behind.

A few days later, Elizabeth sits in the empty schoolhouse after the children leave, preparing the lessons for the next few days while Cody takes care of Jack, sitting with him in the pews and drawing something on a piece of paper.

The seventeen-year-old has been a big help, taking care of Jack a lot and treating the young boy like his little brother, teaching him everything he needs to know.

“Misses Thornton! Misses Thornton!” Suddenly, the doors fly open and Elizabeth looks up, getting up worriedly when she sees one of her students standing there, breathing heavily.

“Vincent, is everything alright?” she asks the young boy. He’s one of her newer students, having moved to Hope Valley with his family a few months ago.

Vincent takes a few breaths to compose himself, pointing towards the town centre.

“A strange man just arrived in town. He’s asking for you. Miss Abigail told me to come and get you. She says you need to come to her café and that it’s urgent,” he breathes out.

Elizabeth frowns, putting her books aside and grabbing her coat.

“Thank you, Vincent. I’ll go see what it’s about,” she agrees, Cody already helping Jack put on his coat.

They all make their way back to the town centre together, Elizabeth trying to keep herself calm, which proves to be very hard.

She can see people gathered around the entrance of the café from far away, her steps getting faster and faster the closer they get.

It’s only when she sees Lee and Rosemary running towards the café that she realizes something big must have happened.

She wants to see for herself, but she can’t run and carry Jack at the same time, so she tries to pace herself.

“Go. We’ll be there in a second,” Cody promises, lifting Jack out of her arms and motioning for her to go on.

Elizabeth nods gratefully, immediately picking up speed and holding up her dress as she too rushes towards the café, where more and more people have started to gather.

They all part for her when she arrives, letting her make her way through the front, where she can hear Abigail and Rosemary, both of them talking to someone sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Lee is the one to spot her first, a bright smile on his face as he waves her closer.

“Finally! What took you so long?!” Rosemary calls out, but Elizabeth doesn’t hear her.

Every fibre of her being is concentrated when she spots the man sitting on the chair.

His back is turned towards her, but she knows immediately and without a doubt that it’s him. He has returned to her. To them.

“Elizabeth.”

Jack breathes out her name, turning around and getting up from the chair, his arms already stretched out towards her.

He looks different. There is a scar on his temple, his dark hair has grown and a bushy beard is covering half of his face, but it’s undeniably Jack.

Elizabeth’s knees give out underneath her, and she would have crashed to the ground if not for Jack reacting immediately, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against him and holding her up.

“It’s you. It’s really you.”

Jack lets out a soft chuckle, one of his hands reaching up and caressing her cheek tenderly. “I’m home.”

Elizabeth laughs wetly, wrapping her arms around his neck, her heart feeling close to bursting with joy and happiness.

Just as Jack starts leaning down towards her, a new voice interrupts their moment.

“Ma? Who is that?”

Immediately, Jack freezes, his lips hovering over hers before he pulls away slowly, both of them turning to look at little Jack.

The boy is standing there with Cody, his eyes wide and confused, switching between Elizabeth and Jack.

Suddenly, Elizabeth realizes that half the town is gathered in the café, everyone watching them silently, and a blush rises on her cheeks.

Abigail is the first one to react, clapping into her hands and ushering everyone away.

“Let’s give them some space,” she announces, sending Elizabeth a quick smile as she nudges everyone towards the door.

Rosemary looks like she wants to object, but Lee simply wraps his arms around his wife and pulls her along, an amused grin on his face.

Once they’re alone, Jack carefully lets go of Elizabeth, staring at the little boy in front of him as if he’s seeing a ghost.

Elizabeth sniffles a little, holding out a hand to little Jack and pulling him into her arms, the boy immediately clinging onto her. 

“Jack, do you remember what I told you about your father?” she asks her son after clearing her throat. 

Jack Jr. nods against her shoulder, lifting his head a little to look up at her.

“He was a hero. He left to train new Mounties and never came back,” he recites slowly.

Elizabeth nods, her gaze meeting Jack’s over their son’s head.

“Well, a miracle has happened today, because he returned to us,” she explains in a soft voice.

She can see the emotion on his face as it sinks in that this is his son, and he drops to his knees in front of them, pulling them both into his arms. They stay like that for a few long moments, and then Jack leans back to look at his son. His eyes fill with tears, but there is a bright smile on his face as he looks at Jack Junior, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,” he states quietly, rubbing over his son’s back soothingly.

“Are you gonna leave us again?” Little Jack asks, lifting his eyes to look at his father.

Jack shakes his head, wiping away a tear on the boy’s face.

“I promise you, I will never leave you and your mother again. I’m here to stay. Forever,” he promises.

Elizabeth is smiling at him when he lifts his gaze, her eyes glassy with unshed tears as she watches the two men in her life.

“Let’s go home. You should get some rest, and I need to get to preparing dinner,” she states eventually.

Jack nods with a grateful smile, getting up from the floor and grabbing his hat.

“Mountie Jack!” as soon as they step outside the café, they’re surrounded by children, everyone clamouring for Jack’s attention.

Jack simply laughs, kneeling to accept hugs from all of them as they tell him how much they missed him and how glad they are that he is back, and Elizabeth watches with a soft smile.

“Jack. We’re so glad you are finally home. It’s a miracle we could have never hoped for. Of course, everyone’s very curious, but we all agree that you should get some rest first, and spend time with your family. And whenever you’re ready to talk...we’re here,” Abigail offers as she steps up to them, and Jack nods, pulling her into a warm hug as well.

“Thank you, Abigail. And thank you, for taking care of Elizabeth. And Jack,” he states.

A few of the others step up to hug him as well, and Elizabeth watches with a soft smile, knowing how important Jack was to everyone in Hope Valley.

Eventually, they manage to get back to the house. Jack shakes his head when Elizabeth tells him that Bill, Lee, Jesse and Frank finished it for them, his breath a little shaky with emotions.

Little Jack gives his father a tour around the house - already chattering along as he does so - while Elizabeth prepares a quick dinner for them.

It’s a wonderful feeling, to be sitting at the table with both of her men.

Their son barely stops to eat, apparently trying to tell his father everything he missed in just one day, but Jack just keeps nodding, listening attentively, glancing at Elizabeth every few seconds, otherwise fully focused on his son.

After dinner, Elizabeth sends Jack to get ready for bed, clearing off the dishes to wash them.

“He is a great young boy,” Jack murmurs, stepping up behind her and resting his hands on her waist, and Elizabeth turns her head to look at him, her heart fluttering at the proud look on his face.

“Just like his father,” she agrees.

Jack shakes his head with an amused smile, tapping her nose lightly.

“I was going to say just like you,” he states.

Elizabeth can’t help but smile at his words, fully turning around in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck as she looks up at him.

“How about we compromise and say he is like both of us?” she offers.

“Mhm, I could be convinced. Oh Elizabeth, I missed you so much,” Jack murmurs, brushing her hair out of her face and lowering his face towards her.

Just when their lips are about to touch, Little Jack comes bounding down the stairs, jumping down the last step and landing with a loud bang.

“Ma? Can dad tuck me in and tell me a story tonight?” he asks, staring up at the adults as his father rests his head against Elizabeth’s for a second.

Elizabeth giggles softly, running a hand down Jack’s back as she straightens up a little.

“Of course. You two go up, I’ll just finish doing the dishes and then I’ll come to say goodnight,” she promises.

Jack presses a quick kiss to her cheek before following their son up to his room, asking him if he’s brushed his teeth as they go along, and Elizabeth turns back to their dishes with an amused smile.

Once she’s dried all the dishes, she makes her way up as well, trying her best to be quiet.

Jack is sitting at the edge of their son’s bed, quietly telling him a story about his brother and him, Little Jack sleepily listening to his father’s voice.

They both turn to look at her when she steps inside, and Elizabeth makes her way over to them with a soft smile.

“Goodnight, my son. Sweet dreams,” she murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

He mumbles something in return, his eyes already slipping closed.

Jack leans down and kisses him goodnight as well, and they both stay there and watch for a few seconds before quietly heading out of the room.

“Let’s head to bed as well,” Elizabeth proposes, noticing how exhausted Jack seems.

Her husband nods in agreement, so she leads him to their bedroom.

They both wash up quietly, and Elizabeth has already changed into her nightdress by the time Jack is slowly taking off his shirt.

His upper body is littered with scars, and Elizabeth can’t help but worry as she steps up to him.

“Oh god, Jack. These look...they look bad,” she states with a frown, and Jack hums, dropping his shirt and turning towards Elizabeth, his eyes closing as she reaches out to touch the scars.

“I know. It...I was lucky to have survived,” he agrees quietly.

Elizabeth frowns, lifting her gaze to look at him, one of her hands reaching out to caress his cheek.

“What happened? How did you survive? We all...we all thought you were dead?” she asks hesitantly.

Jack opens his eyes, reaching out and pulling Elizabeth into his arms, his shirt forgotten on the chair next to them.

“I promise, I will tell you. Just...not tonight. Tonight I want to focus on being here with you,” he asks.

Elizabeth nods immediately, turning her head to press a soft kiss to one of the scars on his chest, right over his heart.

“Of course. All that matters to me is that you’re here, alive. Everything else can wait,” she promises.

Jack sends her one of his smiles, and then he finally leans down to press his lips onto hers, his arms wrapped around her securely as Elizabeth lets herself get lost in the feeling.

Quite some time passes before they manage to part, and Jack leans his forehead against Elizabeth’s, both of them breathing a little harder.

“Let’s head to bed. I promise, there will be more kisses in the future,” he states breathily.

Elizabeth lets out a soft laugh, stepping back to let Jack finish changing before leading him over to their bed.

“I will be expecting these kisses daily, Jack,” she tells him with an amused grin.

Jack nods his head with a chuckle, leaning down to press a featherlight kiss to her lips, both of them smiling too much to let it get any deeper.

“Of course, your wish shall be my command, my dear Elizabeth. But for now, we should sleep. I have a feeling the next few days will be filled with people coming by to check in on us,” he states, both of them laughing as they think of their friends.

When Elizabeth wakes up the next morning, Jack is gone. The other side of the bed is empty and cold, and for a quick second, she panics, thinking that it was all just a dream.

Then, she sees Jack’s dirty clothes on the chair next to the bed, and her heartbeat slows down once more, relief coursing through her.

She pulls a shawl over her shoulders, making her way out of the bedroom.

“Jack?” she calls out, looking around as she steps through the house. No one answers, and Elizabeth peeks into Little Jack’s room as well, expecting to see her son still curled up in bed.

He’s not there either. The sheets are mussed, and there’s not a sign of her little boy.

Elizabeth takes a shaky breath before making her way down the stairs, looking for her husband and son in every room.

There’s a pot of tea brewing on the stove, everything laid out to prepare breakfast with, but the kitchen is empty as well.

“Jack?”

Just when she’s about to give up, she hears laughter from outside, so she makes her way to the back door, stepping outside and looking around.

“Look Ma! Dad is teaching me how to be a mountie!” Little Jack calls out, waving to her from where he is sitting on Sargeant’s back. His father is sitting behind him, a bright grin on his face as he lets his son hold onto the reign’s, and Elizabeth can’t help the tears from escaping when their gazes meet, full of love and happiness.

“Good Morning, Misses Thornton.”

“Good Morning, Mister Thornton.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was literally still sobbing over Jack's death in the series, so there might be some mistakes. if you wanna talk to me, come find me on twt (@mightyjeons)


End file.
